Half-Past Two
by The Yankee Countess
Summary: Tom hurries home to get some lunch before rushing to his next assignment. He only has 30 minutes. Little does he know, Sybil has other plans on how to fill the time. Unashamed Sybil & Tom smut! Inspired by Repmet's Tumblr request, based on a scene from "Rome", featuring a certain Irishman we all know and love (Rated M...*very* M)


_Sometimes...you just need to write smut. And that's what this is-unashamed Sybil & Tom Branson smut! A happy sexy one-shot that was solely created because Repmet (author of the AWESOME Her Own Way & This Moment drabble fics, to name a few) posted a rather...revealing...video of a certain sexy Irishman playing a Roman soldier from his "pre-Downton" days on HBO's "Rome"-having some fun sexytimes...against a wall (yes...let the image sink in and appreciate it for a moment...) _

_SO...this 14 second video immediately began, shall we say, "inspiring" people to think of Tom and Sybil...having fun sexytimes...against a wall...or bookshelf. (Once again...let the image sink in...) Suddenly, a...demand...for fic featuring this image was called forth. And I joked that if someone twisted my arm, I would write it. Well, both my arms were seized upon and after two nano-seconds of being twisted (oh the torture of it all) I sat down to write said story. And here it is. PLOT? Can't hot, romantic, passionate, Irish-socialist, English-feminist sexytimes be plot enough? I REGRET NOTHING! :oP _

_Oh, and this doesn't really follow the Downton timeline. Not that I think that's a problem. ANYWAY...Enjoy ;o)_

* * *

**Half-Past Two  
**_**By The Yankee Countess**_

Thirty minutes.

That was how long he had to grab some lunch before getting down to the docks to interview a worker who was in truth a whistleblower for some shipping company that had been suspected by his paper for quite some time for its unethical business practices. Some days he took his lunch to the office, but today had been such a hassle; their daughter had spent a great deal of the night screaming, and both he and Sybil had taken turns sitting up and rocking her, while the other "tried" to sleep. When morning finally came, their wee one had finally gone to sleep, but they themselves were beyond exhausted. Tom had somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch in the midst of putting on his shoes! Sybil, bless her, had an early shift at the hospital that morning; he only prayed that she was able to make it through the day without falling asleep while standing. The point was that due to his exhausted state, he had overslept and had no time to pack the usual sandwich to take with him for lunch. So here he was, hurrying back to their flat, which thankfully was on the way, to grab a quick bite before meeting his interviewee.

During the day, his mother or one of his sisters would come over and look after the baby while both he and Sybil worked. So when he found the flat unlocked, Tom thought nothing of it and entered the room, tossing his jacket onto a nearby chair and preparing to head into the kitchen.

He never made more than two steps.

"UMPH!"

Tom practically had the wind knocked out of him by the sudden force of his wife. His eyes widened in shock, and he opened his mouth to say her name—but he was cut off completely by the force of her mouth, hungrily covering his.

"Syb-MMmmmmm!" That little moment where he opened his mouth in an attempt to say her name a second time was all she needed to sneak her tongue inside. He realized now (as he had always known) he was completely at her mercy.

_Holy Christ, she's ravenous!_ A groan escaped his throat as her tongue slid along his, drawing it deeply into her mouth, before closing her lips around it and sucking it. God, the things that woman could do with her mouth! Needless to say, his trousers suddenly became extremely tight.

The sudden attack of her kiss had shocked him so much, that his arms hung limply at his side. He seemed to realize this, and as if on instinct, they moved around her body, pulling her closer, one hand at the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, while the other run up and down her spine, from her shoulder blades to her rump, squeezing the supple flesh and pulling her closer to his aching groin.

"Oh God!" she gasped, her lips releasing his temporarily. Her eyes went wide and she looked down between their bodies, before pressing herself even closer, and purposefully grinding her hips against the rather large bulge in his trousers. "Oh God, I've missed this!"

"Me too…" he gasped, his eyes squeezing tightly as she pushed herself against him. No, it wasn't his imagination; he could literally feel the heat from her feminine center, and if she continued to rub herself in that manner against his straining cock, she would burn right through his trousers! "What…what are you doing here?"

She had been nuzzling his neck, nipping at the skin even, but she pulled her head away and grinned up at him with a look that would make the devil blush. "I saw the doctor today…"

_She sees doctors every day; she works with doctors—no, think with _this_ head, not that one!_ "You did?"

She giggled and moved her lips to his earlobe, her teeth capturing the skin and giving it a playful, sensual nip. "Uh huh," she whispered.

Why had she gone to see a doctor? She clearly wasn't ill. Did she have some post-pregnancy appointment? Was it—

Oh.

Ooooohhhh…

"You mean…we can…?"

She grinned and nodded her head, biting her lip in that way that made him want to capture it and suck it between his teeth.

"Sweet Jesus…" he groaned, happily sinking in the warm depths of her glorious revelation. His head moved then to claim that lip, and her gasp quickly faded into a pleasured moan as his hands tightened around her middle and as his tongue had its wicked way with her lip, before returning the gesture of what she had done to his tongue earlier, in kind. _Very, _in kind.

While her mouth was taken captive by his (and quite willingly) her fingers were wasting no time with loosening his tie and undoing the buttons at his collar. He groaned as he felt her fingernails score the flesh of his collarbone, and his fingers only tightened in her hair, drawing her even closer to his hungry mouth, his body rocking against her abdomen, growing harder by the second.

_Wait, wait, wait—you can't do this now! You have to be down at the docks by half-past two! _

He hated that voice of reason; it only seemed to speak up in moments like this.

"Love…" he groaned, his mouth releasing hers, his hands moving to catch her wrists that were desperately trying to undo the buttons on his waistcoat. "Love…I can't…"

Her mouth had resumed kissing his neck and nibbling on his Adam's apple. He sucked in a shaky breath as he felt her grind her body against the ache in his trousers. "I think you can…" she whispered, a teasing smile playing across her lips…as her hand moved down between their bodies and gripped his clothed erection. "Most definitely…"

"Oh God…" he gasped, his eyes closing as her fingers ran along his length. He hadn't felt her touch in so long, at least not like this. The doctor had warned them about the necessity to wait after Sybil had given birth. They had already been waiting as Sybil approached the final weeks of her pregnancy. And even though she had told him she wouldn't mind…offering him a "helping hand"…he politely refused, because if truth be told, he didn't think it fair that she pleasure him when he couldn't return the favor. And while he, himself, could…take matters into his own hands…the truth was, _nothing_ compared to his wife's touch. He dreamed about her fingers, her lips, her body; there were mornings when he awoke gasping and sweating from the erotic dreams that filled his head, and when Sybil turned in bed to ask if he had a nightmare, he would lie and say "yes", because God help him, if he told her the truth, he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Of course, their daughter's crying sometimes put a stop to such thoughts—and then he suddenly realized that their daughter wasn't there. "Where…?"

"She's with your mother," Sybil answered, as if reading his mind. "A stroll in the park, at my suggestion."

_Clever_. She had been planning this.

The sound of his belt hitting the floor brought his mind back to the present, or more specifically, to his wife's hand, which now was sneaking beneath the waistband of his trousers…until it reached her prize. "Oh Tom!" she gasped, her eyes flying to his own. He was rendered speechless. "I do beg your pardon but…have you grown?"

"Aaaahhhh…" he hissed, both at her arousing words and her even more arousing strokes. "Fuck, Sybil—" he swore.

"Mmmm…please do," she purred.

God almighty, his wife was a vixen! On their wedding night, Tom couldn't wait to get her into bed. She was a little shy at first, but with plenty of coaxing kisses, that shyness began to melt away, and soon she was whimpering and moaning and telling him what she liked, where to touch her, how fast and how deep, until her head was thrown back and she was screaming his name. He fell back onto the bed, his lungs gasping for air, his limbs limp from pleasured exertion. He didn't expect more, at least not right away; he assumed she would feel a little tender after losing her virginity. However, within a matter of minutes, she was looming over him, kissing him, and her hands were already on a continuing voyage of exploration, and then she was begging that they do it again, a crimson blush on her cheek and a shy, but wicked smile spreading across her face. Tom soon learned that his wife was the one with the insatiable thirst—and God help him, he hated having to stop her now.

"I…I can't love…" he gasped, trying to catch her wrist to stop her sweet ministrations. "I want to, GOD HOW I WANT TO," he hissed. "But…I only have thirty minutes—"

"Plenty of time."

He captured her gaze and his voice lowered to a deep pitch. "Not for what I want to do…" He couldn't help but grin at the way she trembled against him.

However, it was clear she wasn't going to be outdone. "Perhaps this can be a 'coming attraction'?"

Even though he had managed to still her hand, her fingers were still gripping his cock, and he closed his eyes again and sucked in a breath through his teeth. That wasn't going to be the only thing coming, if she continued to hold him like that.

"I have to be at the docks by half-past two…"

"I'll make sure you're on your way before then."

He eyed her suspiciously, but felt his resolve weakening. "I actually came back here for some lunch—"

"I already packed you a sandwich…" she purred with a smile. "You can eat it on your way."

It was strange how Sybil just knew his mind. Strange and _incredibly_ arousing.

"…There isn't time to undress you properly and take you to bed…"

She leaned away from him for a moment, just far enough away so he could see her body…and without shame, lifted the skirt of her nurse's uniform…to reveal her legs, thighs…and lack of knickers.

His eyes practically bulged from his skull at the erotic sight. "Fuck me…"

"Oh, I intend to…" she promised, her hands now pulling open her already unbuttoned blouse, revealing her beautiful, full breasts, pink and swollen after giving birth. God, how he had fantasized about her breasts…how he had fantasized about HER! "We don't need a bed Tom…" she whispered, leaning close and lifting her head until the tip of her tongue was running over his lips. "The walls do just fine."

His groan became a growl. The image she had just painted for him was enough to make him spend right then and there! No…it was impossible to refuse her now. To refuse them both!

A gasping squeal escaped her lips, as his arms snaked around her, bringing flush against him, crushing her to his chest, as his mouth devoured hers once more. His hands were already falling down to her backside, and she gasped his name as he lifted her off the ground, and spun them around until her back was flush against the door. He lifted her higher then, and held her in place with the strength of his body while one hand fumbled with his trousers and the other sought her moist mound beneath her skirts. Sybil helped, one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders while her other gripped the skirts and hefted them up to her waist, her legs moving around his body and locking him to her like a vice. As if he would go anywhere else…

"Christ, you're wet!" he hissed, his fingers running along the slickness of her femininity. Their mouths had been fused together, but as soon as she felt his fingers sink into her body, she tore her head away and let out a whimper, a sound that begged for more. And more he gave, two fingers sinking up to the second knuckle. "And tight…" he growled. "As tight as I remember…"

"Yes…yes…" she gasped, her body squeezing his fingers as they teased and pumped inside her, reminding her of _other_ things. "Tom…please…"

"Please what?" he teased. He couldn't help it. She had been such a minx when he had walked in the door, but now the tables were turned and she was at his mercy. Was it wicked of him to admit he liked hearing her beg for his touch? Yes, absolutely—but he always fulfilled her desires.

"Tell me, Sybil…" he growled against her neck, his teeth softly biting the flesh, careful not to bruise it, at least not too much.

"Tom…we don't have time for this—Ahhhh!" she threw her head back as his mouth dipped down to capture her left nipple.

"You started this," he murmured against her skin, his tongue flicking out and tasting the puckered flesh. He moaned as he drew the bud into his mouth and suckled her, relishing in the taste.

"You…you said we only have till half-past two—OH!" his teeth had gently nibbled the turgid flesh. "Gently, gently…" she whimpered, although he could tell by the way her nails bit into his scalp that she wanted him to continue.

"Aye…" he answered, his mouth now moving to her right breast and capturing that nipple with a hungry groan. "And I'll…mmmmmm…gladly…" it was becoming harder and harder to speak. "Do what you want…" he lifted his eyes and grinned at her while still pleasuring her breast. "If you _tell me_ what you want…" He punctuated his statement by brushing his thumb over the swollen, wet nub between her legs, and was rewarded with a small tremble—a foretaste of what he knew her body was capable of doing.

A frustrated groan escaped her lungs, and her hands captured his face and brought it away from her breasts until she could look into his eyes. "You," she moaned. "Inside me, _NOW!"_

"Yes, milady," he growled, and without a moment's hesitation, his fingers released their claim to give way to his aching cock.

"TOM!" she all but screamed as his cock filled her body.

"FUCK, SYBIL!" he shouted, feeling his lungs robbed of breath as her body tightly enfolded him, like a hot, silk glove. "Sweet Jesus…" he swore, stilling his movements just a little, not wanting to lose control yet, not wanting to spend yet…_God please, no, let this last!_

But at the same time, he knew this wasn't a moment for tender love-making. _Tonight_, he vowed, tonight he would do just that. Tonight they would spend hours making love, bringing each other waves upon waves of pleasure. Tonight he would be slow, tender, making her cry his name in sweet, beautiful agony. But right now, what she needed—what they _both_ needed—was for him to be the opposite of slow and tender.

He gritted his teeth and thrust his body up, somehow moving him deeper inside her. "YES!" she gasped, her legs squeezing his waist even tighter, just as her body was squeezing his cock. "More…please, MORE!"

"Aye," he growled, thrusting again, making them both groan. Her nails were digging into his shoulders; he knew without looking that she was leaving marks. He couldn't help but grin at that; _marking her mate._

"Don't stop Tom," she pleaded, her body moving with his thrusts, her hands gripping his shoulders to help her move.

"I'm not hurting you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No…" she moaned with a shake of her head. "No—oh God, Tom—it feels so good!"

"Aye…" he gasped, his thrusts increasing. "It does…it does…"

"I love you!" she screamed.

"I love you…" he groaned, seeing the rapture on her face, feeling her squeeze his body. "Just wait love…not yet…not yet…" he managed to chuckle, even though his body was screaming for release like hers. He glanced at the clock on the wall, just to the corner of his eye. 2:20 it read. Five more minutes…he could make it to the docks in five minutes.

"TOM!" she gasped, as his arms gripped her waist, feeling the door leave her back. "What are you—"

His mouth silenced her question with a deep, hungry kiss, and suddenly she felt her back brush against the spines of books on one of the nearby shelves, before being pressed against them while his thrusts deepened.

"You have…no idea…" he growled between thrusts. "How long…I…have wanted…to do…this…"

The fingers of one hand tangled in his hair while her other gripped the back of his neck. "Me too," she moaned.

He chuckled before groaning as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "No…no…I mean…I have dreamt…of taking you…just like this…" he growled. "Against a bookcase…ever since…I saw…your name…after mine…in that ledger…in the Downton library."

He couldn't help but grin as he saw the affect that this revelation was having on her. Yes, it didn't take him very long to realize he was falling in love with his former employee's daughter, and falling fast. And when he saw her name, listed just after his, on checking out a book about Irish History, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop his imagination from wandering to such a fantasy, of finding her in the library…alone…and kissing her…before lifting her off the ground and proceeding to make love to her against the shelves. Yes, it was safe to say that was his first fantasy involving Sybil; by no means was it the last.

Now she was grinning. "Were you in…your chauffeur's livery…?" she managed to gasp.

He laughed, before leaning in and kissing her. Despite what he had thought about that uniform, he knew that Sybil loved it, and even revealed before they left for Dublin, that she had stolen the livery jacket. Yes, he had little doubt that the night their daughter was conceived, was the night Tom wore that jacket while he made love to Sybil.

"Would it please you…if I said yes?"

She couldn't speak anymore, the pleasure was too much. She bit her lips and nodded her head, her eyes squeezing shut and her body squeezing him as his thrusts deepened.

"Then yes…" he growled into her ear, his tempo never slowing. "I found you…in the library…looking for you…to drive you to Ripon…but you were on that step-stool…trying to get a book from a higher shelf—oh God!" he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "You nearly fell…but I caught you—"

"You…always…catch…me...!" she gasped.

"Aye," he grunted. "And…your face…was so close to mine…I didn't stop myself…I kissed you…and you kissed me back—" which she was doing right now, robbing him of his breath. She only tore her mouth away when she started to whimper his name as the first trembles of ecstasy began to rock her body. He didn't slow. "And then…your legs wrapped around me…and you gripped the shelves…sending books everywhere…while I made love to you!"

"TOM!" she shouted, her orgasm taking hold, and just as he had described, grabbing several books from their shelf with her hands, and sending them down to the ground in heaps at their feet.

"So good, Sybil…SO GOOD!" the quakes of her body squeezed him until he couldn't hold back, and like a raging river hitting a dam, he burst and gripped the now empty shelves, his knuckles turning white, the muscles in his arms screaming as they tensed from the pleasure of his own orgasm.

His legs were about to melt beneath him, but he managed to hold her tight and pull her away from the shelf, before collapsing upon their couch, gasping and groaning in the aftershocks of their love-making.

"Tom…" she moaned, her hands running over his shoulders and chest, the fabric of his shirt slick with sweat. "Oh Tom…that was wonderful…"

He couldn't speak; it was as if the ability to do so was robbed from him. He simply nodded his head, still trying to catch his breath.

"Your mother left me a list of things we can try to help the baby sleep more at night."

_Good_, he thought. Not only would it provide a chance for them to get better sleep…but he had a feeling Sybil was thinking of _other things_, besides _just_ sleep.

"Tom…"

She was running her fingers in his hair. He loved the feel of her fingers running through his hair…

"Tom…"

His face was resting against the swell of her bosom. He could easily fall asleep right here—

"TOM!"

He lifted his head at the sound of his name. He looked down at her and saw her laughing smile, but was not able to return the expression. Instead, he made a face, and with a groan, untangled himself from her body and rose once more to his feet.

As he righted his trousers and buttoned his shirt, she too did the same with her blouse, before kissing his cheek and walking into the kitchen to fetch him the packed sandwich she had made. He still managed to swat her rump, which earned him a cheeky grin.

"Good luck," she purred, leaning up on her tip toes and brushing her lips against his in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Thank you, love," he sighed. He had a feeling he was going to need it; he had less than five minutes to make it to the docks. And somehow, he would have to manage to concentrate on the interview…rather on what had just taken place in their flat.

He took the offered sandwich and threw his jacket over his shoulder, and had just taken two steps out the door, when he heard Sybil murmur his name. He turned and she murmured, in a low, seductive voice. "After the baby is asleep…let's repeat that again…" she leaned close, provocatively, her hand sliding over the doorknob in a rather suggestive manner as she began to shut it behind him. "Only tonight_...wear the jacket."_

* * *

_*le sigh* Was it good for you? ;o) PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, AND THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
